What a Rough Night
by alexei-ioni
Summary: A brief fanfic about my Skyrim character and Serana, and my first fanfic ever. I know it's really cliche and bland (I never paid much attention in any Literature classes, oops), but I hope it reaches people who would enjoy it. I welcome any and all constructive criticism, I really want to improve my writing skills to write some spicier shit in the future. Thanks for reading!


Serana stared lustfully at her lover beneath her, tempted by her crimson cheeks and her teary eyes. She was still stunned that the strongest being in all of Tamriel was pinned to the bed, quivering with anticipation. Morgayne, the Last Dragonborn of legend, was completely at her mercy, and she fully intended to turn her into a sweaty, exhausted wreck before morning.

"So beautiful... So soft... So..." Serana let the word hang in the air as she shifted her focus to her lover's delicate neck. She ran her tongue from collarbone to jawline, eliciting several faint moans along the way. She lifted her head and gazed into her lover's pleading eyes. " _Sweet_... I just want to sink my teeth into your lovely neck and mark you as my own."

"Ah... Be gentle, I haven't really... Um... Done _this_ before" Morgayne had been fearless in battle, slaughtering Stormcloaks, bears, trolls, and even dragons without the faintest hint of fear, but this was something she had not prepared for. Kept occupied by her travels, she never had time for anything like love. She couldn't even make time for a one night stand for the sake of experience. Yet here she was, covered in nothing but her panties, her body on full display.

"After I've been denied access to this holiest of temples for so long? I'm not even sure I could if I wanted to. No, you belong to me, dear, and I'll do as I please with this lovely body. Don't worry, I'll only be as rough as you can handle, but I'm sure _you_ of all people can handle quite a bit."

"W-what-" Serana moved quickly to silence lover's protest, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She bit down gently, being careful not to draw blood, then continued her assault on her neck. She worked all along it, alternating between light nibbles and full-blown bites, but she never bit too hard. Every meeting of flesh and teeth was followed by a muffled moan, increasing in volume with each attack.

Serana felt her chest rub against something hard, and she noticed the pace at which Morgayne's breasts heaved. She finished her assault on her neck and began to grope her lover vigorously. Those breasts were far from petite, and Serana's paled in comparison. She had always been a bit jealous, so she showed no mercy as she wrapped her lips around one of the erect nipples. Much to her satisfaction, Morgayne had become too engulfed in pleasure to muffle her moans any longer. Her gentle whimpering excited Serana more than the purest blood or the strongest mead. _She's definitely ready for it now, and so am I._

Serana began to remove her own dress, still too shy to put on a show for her lover. Instead, she made quick work of her dress and tossed it aside. She had forgone a bra as she knew she wouldn't need one for their first adventure into what would soon become a nightly activity. Morgayne, seeing an opportunity to turn the tables, ran her hand down the vampire's pale, smooth abs. Though Serana was more the brains to Morgayne's brawn, adventuring required rigorous physical fitness, so at least lightly defined muscles were certainly inevitable. Her tenderness, however, still dominated her physical strength, and she quivered at her lover's touch.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Morgayne swiftly took aim at her lover's core, weakening her defenses. Serana was overwhelmed by the hot sensation; after all, she hadn't received this type of stimulation for several thousands of years. She was getting dangerously close to succumbing to the pleasure, but her resolve to dominate her lover kept her afloat. She grasped both of Morgayne's wrists and held them above her head, leaving her completely open to attack. With her free hand, she tore Morgayne's panties from her body and discarded the tattered cloth on the floor. She gave a terrified yelp as Serana immediately thrust two fingers deep inside her pussy, beginning a relentless assault on her core.

The pain was significant at first as beads began to form in the corners of her eyes, but it quickly gave way to pleasure as she arched her back in ecstasy. She had never felt anything like it, this sweet sensation of pleasure and pain. It shook her to her core, subconsciously urging her to move her hips in rhythm with Serana's thrusts. It hadn't been long before she reached her climax, calling out Serana's name weaker and weaker as each wave of pleasure washed over her. She remained breathless and exhausted on the bed, unable to even notice her lover get up. Though Serana had successfully turned Morgayne into an utter wreck, the night was young, and she was far from finished. She fished out a box beneath the bed and opened it to reveal a number of strange, phallic devices, likely of Dwemeri origin. One was attached to a set of buckles, and Serana examined it to make sure it wasn't too big for her lover. _It'll be a tight fit, but she's pretty damn wet. She'll be able to take it._

Without a word, she strapped the device over her panties. She hopped on the bed and quickly spread Morgayne's legs apart, drawing the attention of the exhausted Breton. "Hey... Wait, w-what in Oblivion is that thing?!" Serana only responded with a sly smirk as she began rubbing the tip slowly against Morgayne's pussy. "Ah... No, you're not going to... I'm sensitive... A-and it's way... too big... mmm..." Serana seized the periodic rubbing and began slowly inserting the device into her lover. Thrusting a finger or two inside her is one thing, but thrusting something of that size could cause significant damage, so she proceeded with great caution. She watched her lover's face carefully for signs of unbearable pain as she pushed deeper until her thighs met Morgayne's rear. Morgayne's teeth were clenched as she felt a sharp pain that subsided rather quickly, but grew worried at the sight of blood on the toy.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to happen, but tell me if it continues to sting, okay?" Morgayne nodded slowly as she looked into Serana's eyes with a lustful expression. "Hm? Oh, harder? If you're sure..." Serana gradually brought her pace from slow and rhythmic to fast and erratic, growing in intensity as time went on. Soon enough, Morgayne had completely lost control. She moved her hips against each thrust, allowing the toy penetrate deeper into her throbbing pussy. Serana's thrusts reached a steady pace as she was hypnotized by her lover's bouncing breasts. She grabbed one firmly and rubbed against the nipple, causing Morgayne to jump briefly.

Before she could reach her climax, Serana removed the toy and quickly flipped Morgayne onto her stomach, plunging the toy deep into her pussy once again. She held Morgayne's hips and continued to thrust, bringing her hips down on the toy each time. She occasionally planted a sharp smack against Morgayne's bare ass, eliciting yelps that turned to whimpers, then finally to moans of pure bliss. She also sucked and bit various spots on her neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks that Morgayne was too absorbed by pleasure to care about. She was only a few thrusts away from her second orgasm, and the pressure was getting too strong to bear. As she finally came, she screamed out in pleasure as her grip on her consciousness began to fade with each additional thrust. She was far past exhausted, and she closed her eyes as she succumbed to the fatigue.

When Morgayne woke a few hours later, she looked to her side and saw that she caught Serana still sleeping. Morgayne grew a dark shade of crimson as she realized they were both naked, and recalling the events of last night and what became of her panties only made her rosy cheeks burn even hotter. When she finally cooled down, she nuzzled her head in Serana's modest bosom and wrapped her arms and legs around her, feeling a desperate need for physical contact and affection. She grew satisfied as she felt Serana return the warm embrace, and the two slept for a while longer.


End file.
